


A Dark and Stormy Night

by Cheree_Cargill



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Comedy, Gen, getting drunk, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheree_Cargill/pseuds/Cheree_Cargill
Summary: It's a dark and stormy night and Han is spending the time getting drunk, much to Chewie's annoyance.





	A Dark and Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The Star Wars characters are the property of 20th Century Fox, Disney, and any other legal copyright owner. The story is the creation and property of Cheree Cargill and is copyright (c) 1985 by Cheree Cargill. Originally published in "Southern Knights #1", 1985, edited by Ann Wortham.
> 
> Zine editor and writer Annie Wortham and I are long-time friends and one of our in-jokes for nearly the entire 30+ years of our friendship was my telling Annie that she "sucks". I wrote this little vignette specifically for her and it's all in good fun.

It was a dark and stormy night. Han was getting gloriously drunk as he sat in the cockpit of the _Millennium Falcon_, watching the lightning flash across the dark sky.

"This weather sucks," he commented laconically to Chewie, who chose that moment to enter the cockpit to call up Time & Temperature to find out what the time and temperature was.

*_Your attitude sucks_,* the Wookiee replied. *_You've been cooped up here in the ship too long. Why don't you go over to the base and see Leia?_*

"Naw … she'd only tell me my attitude sucks, too," Solo answered and sucked down another long slurp of beer.

*_Quit sucking that stuff up_,* Chewbacca said, frowning. *_Or you won't be able to fly tomorrow._*

"Oh, go suck an egg. I know my limit and I'm nowhere near it."

To prove his point, Han rose to his feet and immediately keeled over into Chewie's strong arms.

*_See?_* the Wookiee said with righteous indignation. *_You're sick!_*

"I am not suck … er … sick. But I think I _will_ go to my cabin and suck … er … soak up a few z's.

THE END


End file.
